


Focus

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers, MCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanda never misses a target"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

A weekend by the beach would be...interesting, to say the least.

 

It was past 7pm when Wanda walked out of the apartment, unsure of what to expect. 

She saw the moon (new and beautiful), Clint's children building up a sand castle (it looked horrible), Sam and Steve running on the sand (uninteresting), and a topless Pietro flirting with a number of ladies.

Wanda raised an eyebrow upon listening to the story her brother told the ladies. One about running so fast he outran himself.

 

"Your brother is quite the charmer"

Vision's voice called Wanda's attention. He wore light yellow pants and a extravagantly floral shirt, bordering ridiculous (but that wasn't the point).

"He has a weakness for legs"- she let out a laughter, rolling her eyes.

"I believe it to be a rather common trait among heterosexual males at his current age" - Wanda hears Vision point, and can't help but wonder what was it about her brother - aside from the constant unrequired flirting - that made everyone assume he was plainly straight.

"Well, he is indeed very good looking.  Much like yourself"- Vision add, and though Wanda had tried not to smirk, she failed.

"And both take pleasure in being reminded of that, I see"

"My brother and I are very different" - the two of them walked back in - "but we are similar in our taste for unusual lovers".

Vision nodded - "And your confidence in flirting, I assume". They were now standing face to face, by Wanda's room.

"Are you saying my brother and I are players, Vision?" - Wanda grinned with a hint of amussement in her voice.

"I..."-the vision seemed to organize his thoughts -"...am afraid I don't understand it clearly. Do you like games?"

Wanda opened the room's door-"Why don't you find out?" - she spoke, closing the door with a rather challenging smirk.

It was maybe - maybe - a naive curiosity that lead Vision to phase through the door into the room.

 

The Maximoff twins might be similar in their taste for " _u_ _nusual lovers",_  but the difference is that Wanda never misses a target. Of course, she has something Pietro lacks: _**focus**_.

 


End file.
